


Serendipity

by april5th_tk_hiatus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cashier Choi Soobin, Cashier Huening Kai, Cashier Jeon Jungkook, Cashier Park Jimin (BTS), Cold Min Yoongi | Suga, Criminal Jennie Kim, Criminal Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Criminal Min Yoongi | Suga, Criminal Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Explicit Language, F/F, Gangs, Hacker Choi Yeonjun, Hacker Kang Taehyun, Hacker Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Hacker Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is the drunk uncle you avoid at family reunions, Kang Taehyun & Choi Yeonjun are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Park Jimin-centric (BTS), Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Serial Killer Kim Taehyung | V, Song: Serendipity (BTS), Succubus Kim Seokjin | Jin, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april5th_tk_hiatus/pseuds/april5th_tk_hiatus
Summary: Park Jimin is a cashier at an old supermarket named Busan Market - yeah, you can tell by the name that it isn't the best shopping mart on the block.However, it's not bad because of his best friend, Jeon Jungkook.But, that all changes when Jungkook goes missing, Jimin instantly tells the police - but no one responds.So, Jimin takes the responsibility of finding his best friend into his own hands.Which leads him to an anonymous tip, sending him to a group with the name Agust D.Little does he know, the leader, Min Yoongi, sent the tip himself.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Male Character(s), Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin and Jungkook make a bet, and then Jungkook takes a shit.
> 
> ((just because you like wheat doesn't mean you're homophobic, it's just Jimin's opinion on bread lmao))

Jimin narrows his eyes at a male customer. “Hey, Jungkook.” he calls for his friend – but his friend ignores him, continuing to type on his phone.

Jimin rolls his eyes before grabbing Jungkook’s ear. “ _Jungkook_!” he yells in the unsuspecting friend's ear, causing the male to scream and slap Jimin's hand away.

“What the hell?!” Jungkook shrieks, holding his ear. “My precious ear!” he pouts, petting his own ear before turning his attention to Jimin.

“What do you want.” he hisses, glaring at the shorter.

“What type of bread do you think he’ll choose?” Jimin chirps as he points at the same customer, and Jungkook has the sudden urge to punch his best friend.

Jimin catches sight of Jungkook's expression through his peripheral vision. “Don’t look at me like that.” he pouts.

Jungkook rolls his eyes before looking at the customer, observing his habits carefully.

After a few seconds of thinking, Jungkook smirks. “Wheat.” he says, making Jimin cringe.

"Wheat?" Jimin furrows his eyebrows.

"No, purple bread." Jungkook says in a sarcastic tone, but sadly, Jimin believes him and makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Yes, wheat...dumbass!" he snaps, hitting his friend upside the head.

Jimin whines, holding the back of his head, playfully glaring at Jungkook before crossing his arms and letting out a small 'hmph'. "He's gonna pick white bread - any normal person would." he says, glancing at his friend.

"Bet." Jungkook smirks, and Jimin sighs. Unfortunately, Jimin is extremely competitive, he himself knows that. He also knows that Jungkook has known him for years, and that he knows Jimin's competitiveness.

"Twenty bucks." Jimin reluctantly says, and Jungkook smiles brightly, happily punching his fist in the air.

"I don't know why you're celebrating," Jimin says in a grumpy tone. "at the end of the day, he's gonna buy white bread."

"Nah, he’ll choose wheat." Jungkook insists.

"What makes you think that?" Jimin questions, his eyebrow lifting up slightly.

"I don't know," Jungkook admits, shrugging. "I just get that from his aura." he giggles.

"Huh..." Jimin purses his lips. "I guess so."

"I need to piss." Jungkook suddenly says, ignoring the way Jimin bursts into laughter as he goes to the restroom.

" _I need to piss,_ " Jimin mocks with a giggle. "see you tomorrow!" he yells at his friend, and Jungkook sends him a middle finger.

Jimin laughs before looking back at the customer, his eyebrows furrowing. " _Wheat_? Really?" he groans. "He _has_ to be homophobic." he laughs lightly at his own words.

A few minutes later, the same customer comes up with a cartful of items, Jimin instantly starts scanning the items.

Milk. _Beep_

Cereal. _Beep_

Apples. _Beep_

Soda. _Beep_

Lemons. _Beep_

Limes. _Beep_

Wheat Bread. _Beep_

Bacon. _Beep_

  
Jimin curses under his breath. "Your total is twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents." he fakes a smile and the man takes out his black wallet.

The man stares at Jimin, his cat-like eyes subtly checking him out, he hands him the money.

The customer is probably the most handsomest male he's ever seen - but that does excuse his horrible taste in food.

As soon as the man leaves the lane, Jimin falls to his knees and dramatically cries. "What the heck?! Who buys wheat bread?!" he shrieks.

"He did?" Jungkook's familiar voice chirps from above.

"Fuck you," Jimin hisses, eliciting a laugh from his friend. "I ain't giving you shit, you don't deserve the money." he stands up.

Jungkook laughs. "Jimin, really? C'mon, give me my money."

Suddenly, the same customer enters the same lane - except this time, he has white bread and eggs.

Jungkook's jaw drops and Jimin cheers happily. "Bitch!" he flips his best friend off. "Let me get check you out, _sir_." he smiles and Jungkook rolls his eyes.

The customer stares at Jimin, mesmerized by his looks. "Okay." the customer whispers and Jimin freezes slightly at his low tone.

_HOT_. Jimin's mind freaks out at the customer's voice. 

_Holy shit, that was the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life. I am so happy that he came back for white bread, you know what? I forgive him for buying wheat bread, it was probably for his homophobic dad. I think I'm in love with this man_ -

"How much is it?" The customer asks, snapping Jimin out of his trance, and Jungkook gives Jimin the oh-so-you're-in-love look.

"U-Uh, it's free," Jimin stutters out and Jungkook bursts into laughter. "y-you can g-go."

The customer hums, putting his wallet up and leaving with his groceries.

"What the heck was that, Chim?" Jungkook laughs. "I have _never_ seen you _that_ whipped before."

"I-I don't know," Jimin bites his lip. "Kook, I think his voice just gave me a boner." Jimin says and Jungkook falls onto the floor, visibly laughing his ass off.

"Have fun with that, bitch!"

.

.

.

Yoongi opens the door to the underground base, his hands full with bags.

"Yoon, do you need help?" Taehyun chirps. 

"No, Kang," Yoongi mumbles. "But, I do need you to ask Taehyung to meet with me." he says.

Taehyung hums. "Okay, sir - may I ask why?"

Yoongi chuckles, his tone dark. "I need him to kill someone."


End file.
